XGWL - Xtreme Global Wrestling League
The XGWL is a CAW Promotion founded by XtremeTony on the VBC Network. The Premiere Epiosde on 7/23/2007 with Sherman taking on Tim Rage. The XGWL has some top level talent that performs at top level week in & week out. The goal of the XGWL is to bring in the casual fan in CAW & appeal to a mass audience. = Current Roster = Heavyweight Division *XtremeTony (Also the CEO of the XGWL)= 5'10" 285 lbs *Jon Pryor = 6'1" 237 lbs *Dennis "The Scorpion" Walters = 6'1" 244 lbs *Jeff Pryce = 6'3" 256 lbs *Karnage = 5'10" 235 lbs *Chad Miller = 6'9" 360 lbs *Exodecai = 7'2" 331 lbs *Zodiack = 6'6" 248 lbs *Bruno Battaglia = 6'4" 251 lbs *The Great D = 6'6" 255 lbs *Apollo = 6'4" 241 lbs *Wrath = 6'6" 320 lbs *CJ Miles = 5'10" 221 lbs *Jon Mangles = 6'0" 225 lbs *Matt Bronner = 6'8" 275 lbs *Galvin Gleigh = 6'3" 236 lbs *Hell Razor = 5'10" 233 lbs *Nate Dogg = 5'9" 231 lbs *El Toro Extremo (Working agreement w/ TWF)= 5'11" 300 lbs *Jon Rocker = 6'6" 244 lbs *Hayabusa = 6'0" 224 lbs *Slash "The King of Hurt" = 6'5" 271 lbs *Johnathen Magnum = 6'4 255 lbs. Division de Crusero (Weight Limit of 220 lbs) *"Mackin 2 Da Max" Richard = 5'8" 188 lbs *Arturo Loco = 5'7" 204 lbs *Mike Mexico = 6'0" 207 lbs *Sherman (Pulling Triple Duty on ACW & TWF as "The Great BH") = 5'11" 213 lbs *Brandon Thomas = 5'11" 193 lbs *Snoop Dogg = 6'2" 175 lbs *Warren G = 6'3" 216 lbs *Chris Cash = 5'11" 218 lbs *Joey "The Money" Dollars = 5'11" 217 lbs *Justin Timberlake = 6'0" 170 lbs *Scott McShannon = 5'11" 196 lbs *Danny Jackpot = 6'0" 205 lbs Women's Division *Tammy *Sapphire *Crymson *Sheena Marie *Alexis Vixen *Madison Skye (Double Duty on ACW) *Niki (Working agreement w/ ACW) *Meteorite *Jade Kim *Laura Juarez *Ruby Carter *Tila Tequila *Paris Hilton *Sarah Warfield *Kristie Murphy *Tila Tequila *Lana Star *Kristal Cobieski Tag Teams & Stables *Team 619http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Team_619: Arturo Loco & Richard *Big Business: Mike Mexico & Chad Miller *Gen-X2: Dennis Walters & Jeff Pryce w/ Sapphire *Dangerous By Design: Jon Mangles & Matt Bronner *213: Snoop Dogg, Nate Dogg, Warren G *Exodecai & Zodiack *CA$H MONEY Inc: Chris Cash & Joey "The Money" Dollars = Former Talent = *Tim Rage: Currently in the developmental territory for the VBC Network (released 8/20/2007) *Dawn Marie: Budget Cut = 10/1/2007 *Jazz: Budget Cut = 10/1/2007 *Lisa Moretti: Released. Unable to re-sign. 10/1/2007 *Scotty Taylor: Budget Cut 1/1/2008 *Maven: Budget Cut 1/1/2008 *Rico: Budget Cut 1/1/2008 *Lance Storm: Budget Cut 1/1/2008 *Andrew "Test" Martin: Budget Cut; Currently in ACW Anestesia 1/1/2008 *Rodney Mack: Budget Cut 1/1/2008 *The Godfather: Announced his retirement from the XGWL 1/1/2008 *Jason "Big Bruiser" Tunder: Released from Contract 2/20/2008 *Cody Willson: Released from Contract 2/20/2008 *Johny Price: Released from Contract 2/20/2008 *Cheerleader Melissa (signed to TNA) 2/13/2008 *James "Lionheart" Florence (Asked for release) 2/20/2008 = Titles in XGWL = Current titles Holders as of 2/7/2008 Reign[http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/XGWL_Title_history] *XGWL Ultimate Title: Karnage *XGWL Professional Title: El Toro Extremo *XGWL Lady Pro: Tammy (4th title reign) *XGWL Tag teams champs: Exodecai & Zodiack = XGWL Events = CPV's *8/19/2007 XGWL's 1st CPV, XGWL In Da House. From Compton, CA. Also The XGWL Ultimate CHampion was crowned *9/30/2007 XGWL's 1st Multi-Promotion Supershow with MIW: Hybrid Haven in Cincinatti, OH *11/11/2007 XGWL/ACW CPV: Paid In FULL from NYC. (Moved back due to the San Diego Fires) *12/23/2007 XGWL Holiday Massacre from Kansas City, MO *2/3/2008 XGWL Thug Life from San Antonio, TX *3/16/2008 XGWL All Eyes on Me from Miami, FL Weekly Shows *7/23/2007 The Premiere of XGWL Wrestling *8/27/2007 Epiosde 5 - 1st CAW show that was brodcasted in 2 languages (English & Spanish) *9/17/2007 Epiosde 8 - 1st XGWL Episode to be in cap card quality. *11/5/2007 Epiosde 13 - Karnage was crowned the #1 Contender for the XGWL Ultimate title = Commentators on XGWL = A-Team Commentators *'BH' - Play-by-play Commentator *'The Semi-Spawn of Chuck Norris' - Color Commentator B-Team Commentators *Hector Diaz - Subs in for BH or Semi-Spawn, and the Spanish Commentator Guest Commentators *'XtremeTony' (XGWL Owner/CEO) - Called commentary on Epioses 1 & 4 of XGWL & calls the PreShows *'"The Start Whore"' Danny Duncombe (From TWF) - Called Part 2 of XGWL CPV Paid In Full on 11/11/2007 *'Tim Rage' Was the color commentator for Episode 16 on 12/3/2007 *'Scott McShannon' Color commentator for Episode 19 1/14/2008 = XGWL Theme Songs = *XGWL Weekly show (2007): "Boom" by Royce Da 5'9" *XGWL Weekly Show (2008): "No Escapin' This" by The Beatnuts *XGWL In Da House 8/19/2007: "Compton's In Da House" by NWA *XGWL/ACW Paid In FULL 11/11/2007: "Paid In Full" by Eric B. & Rakim *XGWL Holday Massacre 12/23/2007: "Santa Clause goes straigt to the Ghetto" *XGWL Thug Life 2/3/2008: "I Don't give a fuck" by 2Pac *XGWL All Eyes on Me 3/16/2008: "All Eyes on me" by 2Pac Category:XGWLCategory:CAWCategory:Promotion